1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider for a slide fastener, which slider includes a slider body, a locking member having on the one hand at least one tooth intended to engage in its rest position between adjacent coupling members of a slide fastener and having on the other hand a locking portion which is inserted in the slider body, which tooth is integrally formed at one end and which locking portion is integrally formed at the other end of a web section, and includes a drawing flap which projects under a center area of the web section in order to lift the tooth out of the engaging position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Swiss patent specification CH-PS No. 598 780 discloses a slider for a slide fastener comprising a bipartite slider body, a locking member mounted on the slider body and a drawing flap which operates the locking member. The locking member is provided on the one hand with a tooth which in its rest position can engage between adjacent coupling members of a slide fastener and on the other hand a pin which is fixedly mounted in the slider body. The tooth is formed at one end and the pin at the other end of an elastically yielding web. As mentioned above, the locking member is operated by the drawing flap, whereby the pulling force acting thereupon causes a pivoting of the elastic web together with the tooth. By means of the pin formed at this elastically yielding web, the web is bent upon a pivoting movement, which bending occurs at a section of the web located adjacent of the pin.
This slider incorporates a plurality of drawbacks. On the one hand the molding form necessary for producing the locking member is rather a complicated design due to the mentioned pin formed at the web and due to the hole in the slider body for receiving the pin and the assembling of the locking member at the slider body is rather intrinsic. Furthermore, the web has no clearly defined pivoting or bending, respectively, section such that the locking member must be lifted by the pivoting of the drawing flap.